The construction of guard rail systems has been the subject of many developments over many years. It has been desired to develop a system which provides an improved or alternative guard rail system.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.